Bring Him Home Again
by FaithfullyTeamEdward1
Summary: Darlin' don't cry. I'll be home before you know it." Jasper is in the army. When things begin to get really bad over seas, they call in the troops Japser a part of it . Leaving Alice back home, he goes to risk it all. A/J All humman. better than sounds
1. The Blond Boy

_AN: I've started Emmett. I've done Renesmee and Jacob. I'm working on Leah. Working on Bella and Edward. But i have yet to do a Jasper/Alice fiction. Well, until now. Here they finally are, in there own epic story. (i don't really know about epic, but still, sounded kind dramatic. i guess. don't judge me right now. i'm tired.) anyway, i've been working on this chapter for a while. It sort of just sets everything up for the future of the story. The actual time frame forms in the next chapter. _

_PLEAZ! i know i'm in trouble for not working on poppin out another chapter for one of my other stories (especially FALLING STARS) but i hope you all enjoy this just the same. LUV REVIEWS!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!! they make me smile. even if they are fire reviews._

**

* * *

**

Bring Him Home Again

**By, FaithfullyTeamEdward1**

**Chapter One: The Blond Boy**

**~11th Grade, 2005**

**(Alice's POV)**

The dominant sound in the classroom was the sound of pencils dashing across binder paper, owners desperately trying to keep up with the speed of the science lecture. My hand was one of them. Usually my handwriting was neat and precise, but, to my aggravation, it was rushed and sloppy as it spilled out across my page. The teacher, Mr. Pascal, had an annoying nasally monotone voice that moved close to the point of un-understandable. Many times my classmates had begged- yes, I mean that pretty literally- him to slow the lectures down, but he never did. Therefore, half his class was failing and the other half could only earn 'C's- with the select couple who could pull through and get a 'B'.

There was only one student at Forks High that I knew of who had an 'A' in Mr. Pascal's science classes. That student was my ridiculously intelligent stepbrother, Edward Cullen. His father was a very successful doctor in town, whom was every bit as intelligent as his son. I'd never met Edward's mother-she died when he was six-, but I had heard that she had been a _very _gifted scientist. Unfortunately, Elizabeth Cullen had been in the building when an experiment had gone terribly wrong.

My father had never been in my life, and my mother, Esme Brandon, had met Carlisle Cullen about ten years ago-when Edward and I were seven- after a car accident had landed both my mother and myself in the hospital. They got married two years later, and I've called Carlisle 'dad' ever since. Edward and I are close, at least as if we were born into the same family. We still bicker, but we get along otherwise.

I'd fallen a few seconds behind in writing my notes, and picked up the speed, if that were possible, to catch up again. Beside me, Edward's hand moved more fluently and easily across the page, taking the bare minimum of notes- not that he really need them anyway, the nerd. My brother chuckled at my hastily scrawled script. I sacrificed the slightest amount of time to shoot a glare at him before racing to catch up again. He laughed quietly to himself again.

Ugh! Why did he have to be so damn smart!

My hand was aching! The whole room, with the exception of Edward, heaved a sigh of relief when the bell sounded. I shook my throbbing hand, trying to sooth it, but it didn't help. Relief that it was Friday flooded me as I gathered up my supplies. One more class, history though it may be, and I'd be free from the school for a week! Following the weekend was spring break! I was absolutely ready for it!

Edward was still laughing at me as we walked out of the classroom.

"What is so funny?" I just about snarled. He was ruining my good mood.

With another bark of laughter, he answered, "You look so funny when you're concentrating so hard. Your forehead scrunches up, and you stick your tongue, slightly, out the corner of your mouth." He was enjoying himself way too much with this.

"Shut up Edward!" I punched him in the shoulder.

My brother didn't flinch, but he did raise an eyebrow. I couldn't have hurt him, even if I tried. I just didn't have the body mass to put enough force behind a punch. I was tiny, and it sucked. My eye level was at Edward's shoulders.

Sighing in defeat, I kept walking.

I had my next, and last, class with my best friend, and Edward's girlfriend, Bella Swan. We took our usual seats in the back of the room- her behind and me in front. This left the desk next to me open. Her sister Angela, who sat in the seat next to Bella, joined us as well. Turning around, I had a pout on my face.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked, smothering a laugh at the look plastered on my face.

"Your boyfriend," I grumbled.

She couldn't help it. The laugh escaped her lips.

"You mean _your _brother?" Bella asked, humor covering every word.

Angela was laughing quietly too.

I nodded. She stifled her amusement and nodded for me to continue.

Giving her a brief glare, I sighed, "He's making fun of my facial expressions again."

Bella and Angela exchanged a look and Bella shook her head.

"He's your brother Alice. He can't help it. It's his job," Angela said, still smiling.

The bell rang then, and, with a _humph, _I turned around and crossed my arms over my tiny chest. I hated it when Angela and Bella teamed up on me. I'd always wanted a sister. Bella was the closest to a sister I had ever had.

Just as Ms. Davies was calling the class to order, the classroom door squeaked open again. The wind made the papers on the wall flap. Along with the wind, a boy was blown into the classroom. Hastily, cutting off the blast, he shut the door behind himself. Without looking around the class, he strode up to the teacher and handed her a slip of white paper.

Ms. Davies had a look of confusion as she glanced down at the sheet. Then, after a few seconds, her face flashed with understanding.

"Ah. It would seem we have a new student today." She glanced down at the sheet again. "Jasper Whitlock-Hale. Welcome to Forks High. You can take the seat next to miss Brandon."

Waving a hand to the seat next to me, she dismissed the subject and turned to the rest of the class.

With his head down, Jasper quickly made his way to my side. He didn't look up until he was a foot away. When he did, I inhaled a quick, silent breath. Jasper had the most stunning sapphire blue eyes I had ever seen. They were gorgeous, and they complemented his golden blond hair perfectly. He was tall, but definitely a little shorter than Edward, and he had a strong, medium build.

He glanced at me as he took his seat, and nodded his acknowledgement of me. I didn't want to look away, but it was rude to stare. Inwardly groaning, I turned back to face Ms. Davies.

Halfway through class, and an extremely boring lecture on the Vietnam War, I felt a piece of paper lightly poked me in the arm. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, and saw Jasper, facing forward and holding a piece of binder paper under the table towards me. Not removing my gaze from the front, following his lead, I slipped my hand under the table to take the sheet. I pulled it into my lap, and slowly unfolded it.

_Hello. My name is Jasper. What's yours?_

I slipped a purple pen out of my bag, and a small notebook to write on. Then, silently, I scribbled:

_Hi Jasper. That's a really nice name! My name is Alice Brandon._

_Welcome to Forks! How do you like it so far?_

I folded the paper back up and poked him with it. He smiled sideways at me, and took it. Jasper read it quickly and then began writing again. When he passed it to me this time, it read:

_Thank you. Alice is a pretty name. I like it._

_Forks is alright. It definitely is rainier than back home. _

_You're actually the first one to "talk" to me._

That was sad. How couldn't anyone talk to him? Well I was glad I had. He seemed very well mannered and he was _really_ cute!

_Thanks Jasper._

_Where are you from?_

_That's too bad. I'm sorry that nobody has "talked" to you._

His answer came quicker this time.

_No problem Alice._

_My family is from Texas. But my dad's a pilot, _

_and he's being based out of Port Angeles now._

_My sister, Rosalie, my mother and I are staying with my _

_Grandmother in Forks, because Dad works a lot._

_Rosalie and I are twins._

I didn't get a chance to answer the note this time, because Ms. Davies asked us to take out paper to start taking notes from her PowerPoint she was opening. The rest of the class was even more boring and seemed to drag on more than usual. That was probably because I was looking forward to talking to Jasper after class.

I had just met him, but there was just something about Jasper Whitlock-Hale that I liked. It wasn't just the fact that he seemed genuinely kind, or that he was totally good looking. I had a huge curiosity to get to know him better. Come on bell! RING!

_BUZZ…_Finally. The bell rang out loudly across the whole school for dismissal. At the sound, I sprang up from my seat, throwing all of my belongings into my bag. Then I turned to Jasper.

"Now we can actually talk," I said happily.

He smiled kindly and let out a small laugh- probably because of all the pent up energy I had.

"You have a very sweet voice. It sounds kind of like the tinkle of a wind chime. Really pretty."

I almost didn't even hear his words. I was too wrapped up in _his _voice. _That_ even sounded like a kind-hearted person's voice. I loved how Jasper had the back home/down south southern accent. It rang in my ears, and to my embarrassment, I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging slightly open.

Quickly, I snapped it shut, as Jasper's smile widened.

"Thank you. I love your accent!"

I couldn't help it. I sounded like a little girl instead of the seventeen years old, almost adult that I was.

We had reached the door, and Jasper stepped out first, opening the door and holding it for me. Heat shot across my face as the blush sprang into my cheeks. No guy, except Carlisle or Edward, had ever held the door for me.

"Thanks," I said again. I was lost for other words. Jasper Whitlock-Hale was a gentleman. That was always a welcomed characteristic in a guy.

Needing a distraction from thinking about Jasper's voice or his gorgeous face, I started up the game '20 questions'.

"So…what does your mother do?"

I sounded way more interested than I should be. But I was interested in everything about him, so I didn't change my question.

"My mother is an accountant. She just got a job at the First Northern Bank on Main Street in Forks."

I nodded. He didn't seem to mind my questions. He even asked them right back.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a stepbrother named Edward."

Surprisingly, we had already gone over twenty questions each by the time we reached the parking lot. Turns out, we were parked right next to each other. I could see the forms of Bella, Edward and Angela in Edward's silver Volvo. As we walked to our vehicles, I noticed someone leaning up against the Tahoe that Jasper had pointed out as his. Her face was very much feminine. She had the same piercing sapphire blue eyes that Jasper had. Her hair was a deeper gold than his, and her skin was slightly tanned- probably from the Texas sun. She was gorgeous, and she could be none other than Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie Whitlock-Hale.

I couldn't help but stare at Rosalie. Her beauty was a natural, none made-up beauty that made every girl take a hit on her self-esteem just by being near her. There was no way around it. I suddenly felt very insignificant, despite my being tiny any ways. Rosalie wasn't even looking at us, but I could still feel myself shrink back behind Jasper. He seemed to understand my reaction, and put himself fully in front of me for the time being.

"Hey Rose," Jasper greeted his sister.

Rosalie's blue eyes darted to her brother and then to me, where I was poking my head slightly around Jasper's forearm.

"Jasper," was all she said. Then, "Who's your friend?"

I didn't think she was going to smile, but, to my surprise, a friendly grin spread across her beautiful face. Her teeth sparkled brilliantly, matching everything else about her. Intimidating as she was, I couldn't help a smile in return.

Jasper reached around himself and put his hand around mine, where it had been on his shoulder. I hadn't remembered placing it there, but now I could feel the warmth of his shoulder. He pulled me around to stand next to him. I glanced quickly up at him, and saw his cheeks color as he dropped my hand.

"This is…"

"Hi." Some how, a swell of confidence rushed to the surface so I cut him off and I stuck my hand out to Rosalie. "My name is Alice Brandon. You must be Rosalie."

She smiled more and grasped my hand tightly.

"You'd be right. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Her voice! It was like she was singing. It matched her face perfectly. The sound made my face crumple slightly.

"The pleasure is mine. Welcome to Forks High."

Rosalie nodded her head in thanks. Then, in a glance that could have been a trick of the wind, I thought I saw her smirk and shoot a shimmering glance at Jasper. But before I could really see it, it was gone. I turned away from Jasper's sister, and looked at him. He was smiling widely. Still smiling, he nodded his head toward an empty space. With a confused look on my face, I followed.

Behind me, I could feel eyes boring into my back. Out of the corner of my eye, I could just make out Edward's face watching me.

Jasper stopped when we got far enough away to where his sister wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Um…Alice?" He looked really nervous. I didn't understand why, but I guess I was about to find out.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to prompt him.

"I know we just met today. But…I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Jasper's eyes were looking straight into mine, hoping I'd say yes. I was lost for words…again. His gaze was paralyzing. Finally, I found my voice; after he started looking worried I'd say 'no'.

"I'd love to!" My voice was shrill as I jumped up and down once.

He sighed in relief and then smiled widely.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at six then?"

I had my lips curled into my mouth in my excitement, so I just nodded. Jasper led me to the cars, and I bounded happily over to the Volvo. Edward, Bella and Angela all had an eyebrow arched up.

Edward put the car in drive as I told them all about my date tomorrow. Bella and Angela were ecstatic for me, but Edward just pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. He didn't say anything, but I could tell that he wanted to.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Both Bella and Angela were at my house, helping me get ready. Sad as it sounds, this was my first date, and I wanted to look absolutely perfect. The sisters weren't much into fashion and dressing up, but they had agreed to help me purely because of it being my first date and they were overly excited for me.

We were standing in the middle of my huge walk-in closet- Bella digging through the drawers, Angela pawing through one side of hanging clothes and myself on the other side.

"How 'bout this Alice?" Angela asked.

She was holding up a black dress that would reach mid-thigh. It was a halter-top to boot. I shook my head. It was too much for a first date- especially a first date with someone I'd barely met. No. It wouldn't do. Bella was shaking her head as well, and Angela had looked skeptical from the beginning. With a look at my scrunched up face, she nodded, and hung it back on the rack.

After shuffling through every piece of clothing I had, I settled on a white, almost tunic like, shirt. It had a square collar and a tight waist. With it, I had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and silver platform shoes. Accessorizing the outfit was simple. I wore a silver chain with a black rose dangling from it around my neck, and silver hoops fastened into my ears.

I looked at myself in the mirror and spun around on my toes glancing at all angles. The outfit was perfect! I just hoped that Jasper liked it too.

Angela, Bella and I stopped talking when a tap on the door echoed through my room.

"Alice, darling, can I come in?"

It was my mom's voice that floated through the air. I had told her I was going out on a date, but she hadn't been home to help me get ready. Now, since she was home from work, she was knocking on my door.

"Come on in Mom!" I said.

The door clicked open, and in walked my mother. Esme Cullen had a heart shaped face that was framed by caramel colored hair. It was such a loving facing, that I always felt safe around her. She was just about six inches taller than my meager 4'8. My mother looked very respectable in her gray pantsuit outfit that she wore when she was at work at Forks' small branch of Kapple & Kapple Reality.

Mom stopped in the doorway and smiled widely.

"You look beautiful Pixie," she complimented.

My cheeks grew warm at her use of my household nickname. I couldn't deny it though; I loved it when my mom called me Pixie. It was just further proof that she loved me. I had always been her little pixie.

"Thanks Mom!"

Then, my arms were around her waist. Even at seventeen I still needed my mom's arms around me every once in awhile. She had been my role model my whole life, and today was a big step for me. I needed reassurance that she was there for me.

In answer, my mom's arms folded around me, and she hugged me tightly.

"I love you Alice. Have a good time tonight," Mom whispered into my ear.

Bella and Angela slipped out the door, saying quiet goodbyes and good lucks as they went.

Mom stroked my hair gently and kissed my forehead before letting me go. I stepped back and smiled again.

"Sweetheart. I'm so happy for you. You're first date. It must be so exciting for you."

I nodded vigorously.

She looked like she wanted to say something else, but the doorbell interrupted her. She glanced down at her watch and grinned.

"Six O'clock on the dot. On time. He's already a keeper," she joked.

I giggled, and then led the way down stairs.

Carlisle was in the entry hall, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Mom, stepped in front of me, and went to stand at his side. Edward wasn't in sight.

"Did anyone get the door yet?" I asked, confused at the fact that Jasper was still outside.

"Yes sweetheart," Carlisle answered.

I looked at my stepfather expectantly. He didn't see my look. So I asked, "So…where is he?"

"Out front." Carlisle seemed to think about his words before he added, "With Edward."

"What?!" Crap. What was he doing? Embarrassing me probably! Oh God!

I turned for the door and was getting ready to start walking when gentle, but strong, hands pulled me back by my shoulders.

"No Alice. Let them talk. It will only be a minute," His voice was calm and kind, but stern.

I looked at my father figure with confusion, but froze where I was, and waited.

We only waited about thirty seconds, and then the door was opening silently, and in walked Edward, followed by Jasper.

I smiled as soon as I saw him. He met my gaze and returned the ecstatic grin. Jasper walked over to Carlisle and put his hand out to shake my father's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen," Jasper said, respectfully using Carlisle's title.

Carlisle smiled and grasped Jasper's hand tightly in his.

"Please. Call me Carlisle. And the pleasure is all mine." He paused, then added, "This is my wife, Esme."

"I'm very glad to meet you Jasper," Mom said. She was genuinely pleased with him. She looked over at me and winked inconspicuously. I stifled a low laugh.

Edward squeezed my shoulder, where he had come and draped his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and was met with the piercing stare of his green eyes. He seemed to sigh, and then nodded seriously.

He didn't need to say anything. I knew right away what he was doing. Edward, my brother, was giving his approval of my date. It was a bond as old as time its self- the bond between siblings; especially the bond between an older brother and his younger sister, no matter whether you were blood or not. He had given his approval of Jasper, and that meant the world to me.

The biggest, widespread smile I had ever achieved spread across my face at that moment. I _eeped! _and leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Edward," I whispered quietly for only him. He smiled widely too and said nothing.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You look pretty Alice," Jasper said, as he opened the car door for me- like a gentleman should.

I blushed profusely and thanked him. Scrambling for something to say in return, I told him that the dark green of his shirt really brought his tan out. It sounded lame to me as it flowed off my tongue, but he didn't seem to think so.

On our way to Port Angeles, we got to know each other better. We asked questions like: what's your favorite color? What's your favorite book? Do you like sports? And: What kinds of music do you like?

It turned out that we both loved Toby Keith and Tim McGraw. Both of our favorite colors are blue, and we were both in to baseball. He loved to read, and his favorite subject was history.

There just wasn't anything wrong with the picture of him and me so far. I loved what I saw, and, some how, he seem to also. Finally, about half way to La Bella Italia, I got in the question that I really wanted to ask.

"What did Edward talk to you about?" I was nervous for the answer. I really hoped that Edward hadn't shared anything embarrassing.

Jasper just laughed. His laugh was heartfelt and beautiful.

"He just wanted to lie down some laws," he answered. "As a brother should." He added seriously.

"What laws?" I asked.

"Edward just wanted me to know that: if I ever hurt you, that he would personally kill me for it."

A look of horror crossed my face. Why would Edward threaten Jasper?

Seeing the look on my face, Jasper quickly added, "Alice. I wouldn't have it any other way. The fact that Edward did that just goes to show that you been a lot to him. I'm glad he laid down his warning for me. That's important."

I relaxed, but I still didn't like Edward threatening Jasper.

"I do it all the time to Rose's boyfriends. She brings a new one home almost every other week, so it doesn't mean as much anymore, but I still do it."

I nodded.

Huh. Edward definitely was an amazing brother then. I just couldn't believe that he cared so much. It was kind of a weird feeling, but I knew, that if his girlfriend were anyone but Bella, I would have done the same thing for him.

We pulled up to the restaurant then, and gone were my thoughts of Edward's threat. This night was about Jasper and me. I was happy that I'd met him. So far, he was everything I'd dreamed of in a guy. And we weren't even done getting to know each other.

It had been an amazing night! Jasper was the most incredible man I had ever met. He knew how to be a gentleman, but he also had a sense of humor that put Emmett McCarty- Forks High's resident class clown- to shame. It had been the best night of my life.

We were pulling into my drive then. He left the car running as he stared ahead. From the short time I'd known Jasper, I could already tell that the face he was wearing was a show of nervousness.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked. I was worried that he hadn't had as good a time as I had after all.

Jasper turned those sapphire orbs on me, and smiled, still nervous.

"I-I wanted to a-ask you something A-Alice," I hadn't heard him stutter at all tonight. As far as I could tell, this wasn't normal for him.

I leaned over the armrest, closer to his face, intrigued.

"Ask me what?"

"Um. I was wondering…I mean, I know we just met, but…" he trailed off.

This was actually kind of cute. It was nice to see that I wasn't the only one who was ever lost for words.

I laughed lightly.

"Come on Jasper. Spit it out."

I leaned even closer without realizing what I was doing.

He seemed to be encouraged by my actions. Or it could have been something completely unrelated to it. I had no idea.

"Alice. Will…will you be my…girlfriend?" he finally spit out.

I was lost for words. My uncontrollable smiles were back, along with a stream of blush. When I could finally think clearly, and he was looking a little worried that he'd crossed a line, I said, "YES! Oh my God Jasper! I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

And with that, in that moment, we progressed from: me becoming a girlfriend for the first time, to my first kiss.

All he had done was smile massively at my answer and my heart had threatened to jump to my throat. Without any sort of cue, I leaned closer in, tilting my head to the side and closed my eyes. He leaned in too, and our lips met. Our noses fit next to each other perfectly. His lips were soft and warm against mine. The moment was perfect. The kiss felt just right. It would have been even better if the driveway lights hadn't delayed and decided to explode to life just seconds after our lips had met.

We leaned back into our seats and laughed. I couldn't have asked for a better night.

**~12th Grade, 2006- Graduation Day**

Jasper and I had been inseparable since the day he had started at Forks High just over a year ago. We had had our small spats, but no major fights had ever broken us up. Jasper and Edward were now like brothers, and Rosalie had joined Bella, Angela and my circle. Along with Rosalie into our group came her boyfriend of sixteen months, Emmett McCarty. None of us could have seen that coming, but we welcomed him in graciously.

Now, we were all sitting in folding chairs on the football field, waiting for our names to be called for us to receive our diplomas. Each of us was in an ugly purple gown and a purple cap on our heads. Edward, of course, had the white valedictorian sash draped over his shoulders. He was up at the podium giving a speech.

"We've all come a long way since we were in kindergarten. There have been additions to us and those whom have left before they could sit here with us today…

"…The greatest bond we form in life is friendship. Friends are the reason that we grow, and the reason that we learn. There is almost no bond stronger than the friendships you form in High School. So, remembering our friends will always be with us, we move on into the world. We take our different paths, and go our separate ways. But this isn't the end. The close of High School is the opening of a larger horizon. Move forward into our lives now, but always remember the people who made the journey there with you!"

I clapped excitedly for Edward, as he took his seat in 'C' section again. Then, the principal gave a short speech. When she finished, names were beginning to be called.

"Alice Brandon." I was the first of my group of friends to stand and graduate. A roar of applause came from the stands where my family and my friend's families were cheering. And loud applause came from behind me, from all of my friends.

I shook Mrs. Cunly's right hand, while I grasped my diploma with my left. Then, I stood in the front and watched as all of my friends graduated as well.

"Edward Cullen…Emmett McCarty…Angela Swan, Isabella Swan…Jasper Whitlock-Hale…" I let out a scream of excitement for Jasper. He looked over and beamed at me. I blew him a kiss, and he "caught" it and put it in his pocket.

"Rosalie Whitlock-Hale."

We were all through. We had made it.

When the last person had received his diploma, Mrs. Cunly exclaimed, "And what a journey it had been. CONGRADULTAIONS: CLASS OF '06! You made it!"

With those words, we all shifted our tassels to the other side of our caps. The next thing I knew, I was engulfed in the strong arms I knew so well. Jasper kissed my hair, as he lifted me gently off the ground and swung me around.

It took awhile, but eventually we had all of our family members gathered in one place. They all wanted a million pictures. I took one by myself, with just Edward, just Bella, just Angela, just Emmett, just Rosalie, and then finally one with just Jasper. After all of those, we got pictures of just the girls, and then just the guys. When it came time for our group picture, Jasper came out of nowhere. One moment my feet were firmly on the ground, the next I was up high on his shoulders. I laughed and clung to him the best I could. The flash went off while I was still laughing.

That night, we were all going to dinner together. We'd be going to the Lodge, since most the town would be going out to Port Angeles or Seattle for dinner.

Our group pretty much took up half of the restaurant. I was sitting in between Jasper, of course, and Edward.

Edward's behavior was light hearted tonight, like all of us, but he kept shooting strange looks at Jasper. I couldn't understand what they were, but I wasn't going to let it ruin my night.

I was already a little miffed anyways though. Jasper had turned eighteen just two weeks ago, and last night; he had gone to enlist in the Army. I couldn't believe it! He was scheduled to go into basic training in a month. What was going to happen with us? I hoped this wouldn't ruin our relationship.

Irritated all over again, I reached for Jasper's hand, under the table. As I did so, I felt something small press into my palm. Curious, I unwound our fingers. When I looked down, in my hand was a small gold band, with a diamond protruding from the top.

Shock flashed across my face as my jaw dropped stupidly. Was he… But before I could form a complete, coherent thought, I noticed how silent the room had become. Jasper was beside me, kneeling with one knee on the ground. Tears sprang to my eyes. He was!

"You are my world. I love you more than I could ever express Alice. Ever since my first day here, I've been imagining my life with only at my side. So, will you, Alice Shay Brandon, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Jasper was more confident this time round. He had never stuttered to me again since the day he'd asked me to be his girlfriend. Now, there he was, asking me to be his forever and for always, and his voice hadn't wavered at all.

Overtaken by joy, I whispered, "Yes."

Jasper's smile was more beautiful than I had ever seen it before as he slid the cool ring onto my ring finger. As soon as it was in place, where it would stay for the rest of my life, I flung myself into his arms. Laughing, we fell to the ground in each other's embrace.

Irritation and crowd forgotten, I pressed my lips to Jasper's. Above us, someone laughed, and then pulled me off of Jasper. Edward was lifting me up, and he placed me on my feet, then he extended his hand to jasper to help him to his feet.

As my brother did so, I thought I saw a stern look flash at Jasper. Jasper nodded to my brother, and then coiled an arm around my waist. The whole room exploded into cheers and congratulations. I was suddenly engulfed in a sea of arms hugging me. I just about suffocated, but Jasper was beside me the whole time.

This night trumped our first date easily. Now he was mine for the rest of my life!

**~July, 2006- Leaving For Basic Training **

_I'm not going to cry. Oh dear God don't let me cry! _I was thinking. Jasper was leaving, and all of our friends had come with me to see him off. He was going to be in Colorado in Basic Training for six months. I hated that he was going to be gone, but I knew he'd make a great soldier. And maybe the six months wouldn't actually be so long as it sounded. I sure hoped so.

Contrary to my resistance, tears did start to sting the corners of my eyes. He was leaving. Jasper. My Jasper. Was leaving for six months. But his return would be a wonderful time. Just two weeks after his return, we would be getting married.

Warm, protective arms folded around my body, and I buried my face in his chest. The tears started flowing then. Jasper kissed my hair, and then put a hand under my chin, lifting it so I had to look at him.

"Don't worry Darlin'. Six months really isn't that long. And you have our wedding to look forward to when I get back." Jasper leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I sunk into the kiss, flinging my arms around his neck and securing him to my face.

I didn't want to let him go, but it wasn't like my arms were iron bars that couldn't be moved.

The last call for boarding was called and Jasper pulled away.

"I love you Alice," he whispered. And I knew he meant it. Love dripped from every word he ever said to me.

"I love you too." I pecked him on the lips one last time before he had to turn and leave.

I watched, holding my tears back, as he went to the gate. Jasper turned around one last time before leaving and blew me a kiss. I "caught" it and put it in my pocket, saving it for later. I smiled, and he was gone.

Edward came up behind me and draped an arm protectively around my shoulders.

"It'll be over before you know it Ali," I said, reassuring me.

I looked up at the best brother in the world and smiled.

"I know."

Then, the tears started.

**~January 5, 2007- Wedding Day**

"Are you ready Alice?" Carlisle asked as I looped my arm through his.

It was time. I was wearing a strapless white satin wedding dress. My feet were sheathed in glass white heels and my hair was done up intricately with the veil comb stuck behind the bump of my bangs. Normally my hair was short and spiky, but in the last six months, I had grown it to just below my shoulders. I liked it long, and planned to keep my black hair that way for a while.

Cannon in 'D' began to play. Carlisle squeezed my hand, and we started our descent down the marble staircase of our beautiful home.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Alice," Carlisle whispered as we reached the bottom.

The blush spread, but my smile only widened.

"Thanks. I love you Dad!" I whispered back.

We were on the carpet leading to the altar then. I looked forward, ignoring everyone to the sides of me. The only one I had eyes for was the blond god at the end of the walk. Jasper's blue eyes glittered and his smile flashed. We locked eyes, and our gazes never broke.

I hadn't realized we had stopped until the preacher said, "Who gives this woman?"

Carlisle returned, "Her mother and I do." Then, in a symbol as old as time, he took my hand, kissed my cheek, and then place my hand in Jasper's waiting one. Tears stung my eyes as I kissed my dad's cheek in return. Then I was standing in front of my one true love, ready to say my vows.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of the two families and two hearts of Jasper Whitlock-Hale and Alice Brandon, into one family and one heart…"

I was dazed through the whole thing. I barely heard anything the preacher said because I was lost deep in Jasper's oceanous eyes. They drew me in and never let me out. I even almost missed my cue to begin my vows.

The only words I really comprehended, of my own, was the "I do."

My voice was quiet but layered with adoration.

When Jasper repeated his vows, I was aware of every one of his words. I didn't want to miss a single syllable that came from his mouth.

"I do." His voice rang triumphantly through the house. The most victorious smile light his face and his sapphires sparkled like I'd never seen them sparkle before. I was elated at the confidence he had in us. We were perfect together, and we both knew it. Other wise, why would we have been here?

Finally, the words that would tie us together for the rest of our lives were delivered.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I didn't even wait for Jasper to begin bending towards me. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine. The same spark that shot through us every time we touched shot through my lips when his came down on mine. It was the most perfect moment ever. That few seconds trumped everything that Jasper and I had been through so far. Every memory of our relationship whipped through my mind at that moment, but still none was a sweet as that few seconds as we united as husband and wife…


	2. Phone Call

_AN: Alright, here is, finally, the long awaited second chapter to BRING HIM HOME AGAIN. I;m sorry it took so long for this chapter to go up...and unfortch, it will be a little while until Chapter three goes up as well. i;m sorry about that. But i hope you enjoy this chapter all the same. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Phone Call**

**(Alice's POV)**

**~November, 2009**

I groaned, and turned from my back, to my side in the warm bed. There was some noise, that I couldn't quiet place, that was breaking through my consciousness. It was coming from somewhere behind me. That meant whatever the noise was, was closer to Jasper than to me. A couple seconds passed, and the noise persisted. I was faintly aware of a rustle in the sheets, and then a draft of cool air hit my back. I groaned, childish as it was, again, trying to shut everything out. That was pretty much made impossible when a light flickered to life behind me.

What was going on?

The noise stopped- I'd finally realized it was the phone on Jasper's nightstand- and Jasper's soft whispering took it's place. I pressed my eyes tighter together to obscure the light and rolled over to lie face down on my arm that was resting on my pillow. There was silence for a while, but it could have just been me, tuning Jasper's phone call out. I had no idea. I didn't even know what time it was. All I knew was that it was still dark outside, which meant I was meant to still be asleep.

Not hearing the end of the phone call, I did hear the click as the receiver was placed back on the base. I thought Jasper would turn out the light, crawl back into bed, and wrap his arms around my waist, going back to sleep. He didn't. The bedside lamp remained on, and I heard Jasper's soft footfalls as he walked away from the bed. Confused, and grudgingly, I opened my bleary eyes. It was a hard task, but I managed to get them open. Then I turned and propped myself up, unsteadily, on an elbow, gazing at my husband as he turned our walk-in closet light on.

When he returned from the small room, he was carrying two huge duffle bags.

"Jazz. What are you doing? It's…" I trailed off, realizing that I had startled him, and that I didn't even know the time. Quickly I glanced at my husband's luminescent clock. "Two thirty in the morning." I finished irritably.

Jasper set his two bags down and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry I startled you Darlin'," he whispered.

My heart sped up at the sound of his voice. It amazed me that I had been married to him for almost three years, and had known him for four and a half, and his voice still made my heart splutter.

Jasper kissed the side of my bedraggled bed head and hugged me.

"What's with the bags Jasper?" I asked suspiciously, though I thought I already knew.

My thoughts didn't make themselves fully known, but I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that told me that I wasn't going to like the answer. Still, whether I thought I knew or not, I needed to hear the answer from my husband.

He sighed, sadness tingeing the sound.

"That was Sergeant Major Black," he just about mumbled, as if that answered everything. It actually did, but my mind didn't want to accept the glaring truth. I hated the truth that was coming.

"And…? What did he want?" I prompted in a strangled whisper.

My husband looked me in the eyes, sadness on the surface.

"He said things were getting really bad over in Afghanistan. They're shipping out troops from a few states. My squadron is one of them."

Everything sunk: my stomach, heart, and soul. That meant he was leaving me again to go over seas. I was honored to be the wife of such a brave soldier, but it killed me every single time he was sent into war. I never wanted to be without him, and I was scared for Jasper every time he stepped foot on those planes.

"When?" it came out as the tiniest of squeaks. Some how he heard me though.

"This morning at ten."

So soon! Jasper had eight hours to pack and say goodbye. That wasn't nearly enough time for me to tell _him_ goodbye.

I could feel the tiny pricks in the corners of my eyes that meant that I was going to cry, but not just then.

Jasper put his arms around my body and pulled me to his chest. He stroked my still long hair and just murmured quietly. I was in heaven in his arms, smack in the middle of the Hell that was taking my husband over seas.

After some amount of time, Jasper had to let go and start packing. I sat up, crossed my arms across my still tiny chest, and leaned back against the headboard to watch.

He packed every uniform he had, with the exception one of his Captain's Uniform because he would be wearing it to depart. All of his boots were packed, along with his pajama bottoms and some civilian clothing. The last things he grabbed to place on top of everything was his copy of our wedding picture and a picture of the two of us that usually stood on his night stand.

In the second picture, we were at Melissa's (Emmett and Rosalie's daughter) second birthday party. We had been trying to get her to take a bite of cake. Jasper wiped a glob of frosting onto my nose. The picture was taken while we were both laughing and Jasper and I both had blue frosting on our noses. We may have been laughing, but we were also kissing in the picture.

When he was done packing, he walked to me, kissed me quickly on the lips, and then headed to the bathroom to shower.

Once he was gone, I grabbed my robe and went to the guest bathroom to take a shower. It was only four in the morning by then. There were only six hours until he needed to leave.

The warm water did nothing to calm me down. I was completely agitated by the turn of the day. If it would work, I would tell Jasper not to go. But he didn't have a choice, and the right thing for the country was for him to go.

When I was done, I wrapped myself in my robe and twisted my hair into a towel to dry off. Once I was all wrapped up, I brushed my teeth and then went back to the bedroom.

Jasper was already in his brown Captain's Uniform when I got back to the room. He was so handsome when he was in uniform, Jasper was gorgeous anyway, but it was just more prominent when he was wearing the Army issued uniform.

He was on the phone again, with his back to me. I wished, with false hope, that it was Sergeant Major Black calling to inform Jasper that his squadron would not be leaving Fort Lewis, Washington today or any other time soon.

That hope was dashed to pieces when Jasper ended his conversation with, "Well, that's a relief. I'll see you soon Peter."

Peter was Jasper's best friend. They'd been friends ever since he had lived in Texas. Now they were both in the Army and based out of Fort Lewis. Jasper and Peter were in the same squadron and were always watching each other's backs. Peter had been the best man at our wedding and Jasper was his in Peter's wedding.

His wife, Charlotte, and I had become really close friends over that past few years. They lived just a couple of houses down from us and every time our husbands had gone over seas, we would take turns staying at each other's houses so that we weren't all alone.

It looked as if we would be doing that again, since obviously Peter had orders to leave as well.

The hardest job in the military must be to be an army wife. There was never the guarantee that our loves would return. We lived day-by-long-day, worrying about them and praying for their safe return. I hated the constant worry, but was also proud to be the army wife of Captain Jasper Whitlock-Hale; honored to be, by extension, a part of the American Defenses.

Jasper turned around to put the phone back on its base. Then, he looked up and met my gaze. Without realizing it, I had been leaning against the doorframe with my arms crossed over my chest, just looking at my husband, and smiling at all the memories that flew to the surface every time I so much as looked at him.

In two quick, long strides, Jasper was in front of me and I was wrapped tightly in his strong arms.

"You do know I love you right, Alice?" My heart fluttered at his Texas accent, as it always did.

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed Jasper's neck.

"Yes. I know that. And I love you too!" I whispered against his skin.

Jasper kissed me deeply, but sweetly, as only a gentleman could, on the lips. I kissed him back, just as intently as him.

I loved those moments between us. When I was younger, I could never imagine how it would be to love somebody with everything you had, but ever since I had met Jasper, I'd never doubted the fact that he was everything I was living for. Nothing could take that away or change it. He was mine and I was holding on with every bit of my love and soul. Jasper wasn't really going anywhere. He'd remain in my heart no matter where he went.

"Let me get dressed, and then we'll head for Port Angeles for your flight."

I didn't want him to walk out of the room, but he stole one more kiss and then was gone through the door, probably to get something to eat before we left.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I hated to hear the words from Jacob Black spoken through the phone just two hours ago. I was leaving Alice again. I knew it killed her every single time I left, but I didn't have a choice. I was doing my part to protect the land I loved and the people I loved here at home.

Joining the war effort seemed like such a glamorous job when I was younger and Peter and I would play Cowboys and Indians in our backyards. But now that I had a wife to live for and a good life here at home, it only got harder and harder to leave everyone when it came time to each round. I just hoped that Alice realized just how much she meant to me. If I really didn't love her, then I wouldn't be trying to protect her by offering my services to the Military.

Not wanting to leave the bedroom, I walked out the door to allow Alice time to change. I needed something small to eat anyway before we left for the airport, so I headed straight for the kitchen.

We always had an assortment of cereals and oatmeal for in the mornings, so I walked straight to the pantry and grabbed the box of Cherrios and a packet of Tazo Black Chai Tea from our tea box on the counter. Alice didn't let us use measuring cups in the microwave for heating water, so I took the tea kettle off of the stove, filled it and turned the gas on to heat the water up. While I waited for the kettle to start whistling, I poured some milk into my cereal and sat down at the breakfast bar to eat.

Each bite seemed to speed time up. I didn't want any more time to pass. I wanted to stay right here in my home with my beautiful wife, with my family only an hour away and my best friend right down the street. Nothing could ever replace the happiness that came with everything falling into place.

By the time a whistle was emanating from the kettle, I could hear Alice's soft padding steps coming down the stairs. How I loved that sound. Just the simplest things about her presence made waking up every morning worthwhile. Alice was the most amazing person I'd ever met. And how luck I was that she somehow seemed to feel the same way about me.

"Save any for me Baby?" She asked, coming up behind my chair.

My wife was so small, that she could pass for a little girl…well, that was, if people looked past the prominent woman's features on her face.

She hoped up into the seat next to me, and kissed my cheek before pouring some milk and cereal for herself. Quickly, I got up to make some tea for the both of us. Unfortunately, we had to hurry along our breakfast, because I had to be on the road within the next thirty minutes.


End file.
